Nada é por acaso
by Carol Potter e Monica Malfoy
Summary: Quando o amor chega de repente tudo o que devemos fazer é 'enlouquercer? Não para Draco Malfoy! Uma historia engraçada sobre o primeiro amor de um sonserino por uma grifinoria. :D


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens são meus, exceto Allison Walters. Todos, infelizmente são de Jk. Rowling! Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos!

**Nota das Autoras: **A gente prometeu e cumpriu...Demoro mais ta ai! A "Preferia não ter vindo" ta meia enrolada então esperem que eu prometo que vamos atulizar! Essa aqui é nossa paixão, pois tem uma personagem só nossa! Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto em minha boca  
Ainda há um pouco de você amarrada a minha dúvida  
Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer o que está acontecendo**

Consegue imaginar uma cena patética e bizarra ao mesmo tempo? Não...? Pois bem, vou descrever agora uma, então façam o que eu digo.

Imaginem um dormitório, com tons de prata, preto e verde, bonito, grande e confortável. Ele está completamente escuro e vazio, exceto por um loiro, bonitão dos olhos azuis cinzentos e corpo musculoso, bastante sexy diga de passagem (esse ai, no caso sou eu), sentado em sua cama com um lenço sujo de batom nas mãos. Os olhos azuis que a um minuto atrás brilhavam de felicidade, agora estavam escuros, mas não de raiva ou rancor, mas sim de confusão, dentro de sua cabeça loira havia uma discussão, entra a razão e o coração (Sonserinos também tem sentimentos gente):

'Draco Malfoy, lembre-se que ela é uma GRIFINORIA nojenta e orgulhosa', 'Mas é a grifinoria orgulhosa e nojenta mais linda que eu já vi' 'Imagine o que seu pai irá dizer quando souber dessa paixonite por uma amiga do testa-rachada?' 'Por ela vale tudo, até brigar com meu pai e aturar o Potter-Prepotente' 'Tem certeza que você conseguiria continuar vivo depois de falar para o seu pai que você está apaixonado por uma grifinoria?' 'Claro, eu posso ser sonserino mais não sou covarde' ' Então fique sem herança e sem dinheiro' ' Mas ficarei com ela'.

Imaginaram? Pois então entenderam por que é uma cena patética e bizarra? É meio difícil imaginar um sonserino apaixonado, agora é quase impossível ver Draco Malfoy apaixonado e ainda por cima por uma Grifinoria. Mas ate que estar apaixonado por uma grifinoria não é o pior dos problemas, seria um pequeno problema se esse menina fosse uma simples grifinoria, mas não Draco Malfoy nem pra isso presta ele tem que se apaixonar pela pior de todas! Uma de olhos da cor do meu doce preferido, mel, com curvas certas e delirantes, cabelos negros iguais a noite e um rosto esculpido pelos anjos.

O Nome? Lógico que irei falar.

Allison Walters...

"_Salão estava cheio, pessoas falavam e davam risadas por todos os lados, mas um ano em Hogwarts. Mas para Malfoy estava um tédio, mesmas pessoas, mesmo pratos, mesmos professores, mesmo Potter testa-rachada, mesmo velho caduco, mesma Sangue-Ruim, mesmo coelho pobretão e agora para finalizar com mais uma integrante pa o ex-Trio maravilha, A Ruiva enfezada. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo, alem de aturar a fama do 'Eleito'agora também vou ter que aturar a língua afiada dessa fogueira acessa. Mal acabou de reclamar, seu humor piorou um pouco mais, se era possível. A voz de gralha da Pansy Parkinson invadiu seus ouvidos":_

_-Draquinho, como vai seu pai?_

_-Oh voz de gralha rachada, se você é tão burra assim e não sabe ler nem um jornal vou te dar uma grande noticia, MEU PAI ESTÀ PRESO. E se você acha que ele esta bem com a companhia de mais de cem dementadores pode se inscrever para ser professora de Hogwarts, você pirou!_

_-Nossa Draquinho que mau-humor. Quer uma massagem para relaxar?_

_Mas antes que eu mandasse aquela demente para um lugar nada interessante, a voz do Caducão me cortou._

_-Agora que todos os novatos já foram selecionados para suas receptivas Casas tenho uma grande noticia para dar a vocês-Ele deu um sorriso bondoso para a grande porta do Salão Principal e eu pensei 'Esse velho ta louco mesmo, já ta ate dando sorrisos para as portas, jaja vai ta mandando beijinhos para as janelas'-Quero apresentar para vocês a nova aluna do sexto ano que veio de Califórnia para terminar os estudos aqui em Hogwarts. Seja muito bem vinda Allison Walters!_

_Se meu dia estava um tédio ele mudou drasticamente. Pelos grandes portões de carvalho passou a menina mais linda que eu já tinha conhecido. Os cabelos pretos ate a cintura, um corpo perfeito, olhos cor de mel e o rosto de um anjo._

_Ta, tudo bem, eu sei que eu não sou muito de fica torcendo pelos outros, porque na maioria das vezes estou muito ocupado torcendo pra mim mesmo (muitos dizem que sou muito egocêntrico, 'Nunca ouviu ninguém falar isso? Calma, podem ter certeza que daqui em diante é o que mais vão ouvir'), mas o quanto eu torci pra essa oitava maravilha do mundo cair na Sonserina nem Merlim faz idéia, fiz de tudo, dedos cruzados, rezas pra todos os magos importantes, promessas e isso tudo em menos de 5 minutos! E nada funcionou, o meu pior pesadelo aconteceu, o anjo de uma hora pra outra se tornou o ser mais desprezível desse planeta. Se você se pergunta por que? Eu tenho essa resposta, porque ela simplesmente caiu na pior casa de toda Hogwarts, Grifitonta. ÊÊÊ! Se eu estava pensando em pegar ela, agora tudo foi por água a baixo!"._

**Ainda há um pouco de seu fantasma, sua fraqueza  
Ainda há um pouco de seu rosto que eu não beijei  
Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia  
que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo**

Acho que foi ai que tudo começou, tudo que eu digo é toda a confusão e todo o novo sentimento que começou a brotar dentro de mim. Você se lembra de quando tinha mais ou menos uns 5 ou 6 anos, e que toda vez que olhava pra aquele menino(a) e sentia aquele peso no estomago, aquele formigamento nos pés, ou mesmo as mãos suadas? Esse provavelmente foi seu primeiro amor, mas comigo todo esses sintomas estão começando à aflorar agora que eu encontrei aquela pessoa que você sabe, mesmo que seja só lá no fundinho, que vai transformar os seus dias mais coloridos, mais ensolarados, que vai fazer você se sentir nas nuvens com um só beijo (Nossa eu acho que eu to tomando muito suco de abóbora desse castelo velho viu? Já to ate me sentindo um pouco poeta!).

Sabe o que me dá mais raiva? Que depois de sentir tudo isso, pois eu sabia que coisa boa não era, (Digo, pra mim naquele momento um sentimento tão forte por uma menina que eu não conheço e que ainda por cima que era amiguinha daquele herói de meia tigela não era bom não!) o idiota aqui foi pedir ajuda sentimentalista pra quem? Se você falou Blaise Zibini você acertou de primeira...

_"Aqueles pensamentos todos na minha cabeça estavam começando a me afetar, não era possível, pra você ver que eu não estou exagerando, semana passada estava eu andando pelos corredores, indo para minha aula de poções quando dou um encontrão com algum idiota, mas ele não era um simples idiota, não magina, ele era o maior de todos os idiotas, Potter cara de herói de meia tigela, se você acha que eu o xinguei de todos os nomes possíveis você errou, quando eu estava quase mandando ele pra um lugar nada legal a minha Deusa proibida apareceu do lado do Weasley pobretão e a Sangue-Ruim, e toda a minha raiva foi parar num lugar bem, mais bem distante, e sabe o que eu fiz? Fui embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, agora eu te pergunto pra onde vai minha fama de mal da escola assim? Pras cucuias é pra onde que vai!_

_Mas eu tomei uma decisão irei pedir um conselho, isso um conselho, sabe aquelas conversas de boiolas que não sabem o que fazem da vida, pois é essa mesma!_

_-Blaise se você dizer isso pra alguém eu mato você, Ta me entendendo?_

_-To draco, que saco fala logo o que você quer falar droga!_

_-Ta só não fica nervoso, preciso de você calmo, muito calmo mesmo! Você já...Como se fala mesmo, é... Apaixonou-se? -Eu perguntei com uma cara de desentendido, aquela cara que eu sei fazer direitinho, de tédio!_

_-Pra que você quer saber disso Draco, você um dia me disse que se apaixonar era para pessoas fracas e boiolas!-Blaise me olhava com uma desconfiança que estava me dando nos nervos já._

_-Eu quero saber horas, num pode não? Vai fala logo!_

_-Ta, eu já me apaixonei sim por uma amiga da minha irmã, ela era mais velha que eu então já saiu daqui..._

_-Tudo bem, mas o que você sentia quando tava perto dela?_

_-Uma vontade louca de...Pega naqueles peitos enormes que ela tinha-Ele disse me mostrando o tamanho que os seios dessa menina tinham._

_-Blaise mais isso não é amor idiota, isso é como se chama mesmo? Ah é...Tesão, vontade de ter o que não pode ter...-Eu já tava nervoso._

_-Então ta bom oh Sabichão, então o que é amor? -Ele me perguntou, crente que eu não saberia dizer pra ele._

_-Amor? Amor é aquele sentimento que aquece o peito, que te deixa feliz como se o seu maior sonho se tornasse realidade, o amor te deixa bobo, mas não bobo de idiota, mais sim bobo por aquela pessoa, aquela pessoa que faz seus dias melhores, que faz você melhor. Que quando ta do seu lado você se senti completo, o dono do mundo, como se nada fosse pario para sua felicidade! -Eu fui falando e pensando na Allison e todo aqueles sentimentos que tanto estavam me atormentando foram saindo em palavras!_

_Quando eu olhei pro Blaise, ele tava vermelho ficando quase roxo, ia já acudir ele, mas ai de uma hora pra outro ele gargalha, mais gargalhou muito da minha CARA!_

_-Ta ficando louco é o Zibini?Falei nervoso, soltando fogos pelas ventas!_

_Ele me olhou, deu mais uma risadinha, limpou as lagrimas que caíram por causa do riso e me olhou, como se eu fosse uma experiência cientifica._

_-Draco você ta bem? Não comeu nada estragado? Num bateu a cabeça nem nada? Porque isso pode ser a causa de todas essas besteiras que você falou, ou...- Ele disse parando no meio da frase._

_-Ou o que Blaise? -Toda aquela expectativa de saber o que eu tinha estava à flor da pele._

_-Ou você Draco Malfoy está apaixonado."_

**Pedras me ensinaram a voar  
O amor me ensinou a mentir  
A vida me ensinou a morrer  
assim, não é difícil cair  
quando você flutua como uma bala de canhão**

Pra muitas pessoas isso seria muito bom, porque significaria que a felicidade está perto delas, mas pra mim não, eu sei que eu já falei um milhão de vezes que não gostaria de estar apaixonado, ainda mais por quem eu resolvi se apaixonar, mas devo confessar que muitas vezes antes da Allison chegar pensava que eu não era capaz de amar ninguém, de me apaixonar por ninguém, que eu era igual ao meu pai, frio com tudo e com todos, mas não, eu descobrir que todos têm o poder de amar, mesmo que seja por uma pessoa não muito receptiva.

Se você acha que eu me apaixonei só de olhar pra ela, está muito enganada, eu me apaixonei pelo jeito dela, pelo seu jeito de pensar ou agir. Como eu descobri isso tudo? Conversando com ela oras, conversando não, no começo foi meio que discutindo. É lógico!

_"O dia estava um saco, sábado sem nada pra fazer, sem visita Hogsmeade, sem garotas para pegar e deixá-las, nem um potter babaca na minha frente pra mim me diverti um pouco, ou seja, quase um velório ne´?_

_Mas ai eu vi a menina que estava povoando meus sonhos, que nessa época achava que era só desejo, também né? Com aquele corpo quem não tinha uma vontade de pegar. Ela estava vindo em minha direção no corredor, então pensei 'E ai vem minha diversão'._

_Parei na sua frente com aquele sorrisinho debochado, ela já me olhou com uma raiva inexplicável:_

_-Ah não era só o que me faltava, meu dia está uma droga, pensei que não daria pra piorar, mas ai vem esse loiro oxigenado e consegue o que seria impossível._

_-É eu tenho esse dom sabe, consigo fazer coisas que vocês acham impossível._

_-Ta chega de lero lero Malfoy, o que exatamente você quer comigo?_

_-Sabe o meu sábado está um tédio, não tem uma coisinha pra me diverti, ai como se fosse um desejo realizado você, quarta componente do Trio de Babacas aparece para me diverti um pouco, então vamos lá pode me xingar que eu te xingo depois e nisso a gente fica ate mais uma coisa interessante acontecer hoje. Fechado?_

_-Malfoy por acaso você o senhor Missão impossível acha mesmo que eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer do que ficar aqui nessa conversinha fiada com você, o pior ser desse planeta?_

_-Bom tenho três observações pra fazer. Uma: O que é Missão Impossível? E Segundo: Muitas meninas dizem que o Pior ser desse planeta aqui tem o melhor beijo do mundo e olha que elas pedem bis viu? E Terceira: Sim eu acho que você não tem nada mais interessante do que ficar aqui conversando comigo._

_-Então eu tenho três respostas pra você, pra primeira pergunta é Se não sabe vai ficar sem saber, para a segunda é To pouco me lixando pra o que aquelas rampeiras acham do seu Maravilhoso beijo e pra terceira, Você ta completamente, Não melhor está redondamente enganado, eu tenho uma coisa muito mais muito importante pra fazer, com um moreno dos olhos azuis que está no lago me esperando, agora se você me dá uma licençinha eu vou lá me diverti enquanto você fica ai nesse sábado de tédio! Tchau._

_E assim ela me deixou e foi pra se encontrar com um marmanjo me deixando de boca aberta e sem palavras."_

**Ainda há um pouco de sua canção em meu ouvido  
Ainda há um pouco de suas palavras que eu desejo ouvir  
Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia  
Tão próxima, que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo**

Naquele dia eu sai de lá soltando fogo e insultos pra todo lado e pra todos ao meu redor, 'Quem ela pensa que é pra fala comigo assim? Pensa que eu vou deixar barato, a mais não vou deixar mesmo!'. Depois desse dia que eu comecei, vamos dizer assim, importunar ela mais que os outros! Claro, ela tinha que pagar pelo o que ela fez comigo, deixar Draco gostosão Malfoy por um mero Bichavial? É eu descobri que o Marmanjo era um corvinal do sétimo ano chamado Mark Souza, um latino lá do Brasil, sabe igual ao Thomas? Mas a diferencia é que ele nasceu e passou a infância lá, veio pra cá com apenas 11 anos.

Como eu sei? eu sou quase um James Blond (é depois que ela me disse da Missão Impossível eu resolvi investigar, e descobrir que isso dai é um filme, é tipo uma foto bruxa que se mexe, mas que tem uma historia! Ai eu aproveitei pra ver mais sobre os filmes, que diga de passagem são muito interessantes!). Olha: 'Quem é você meu LINDO rapaz?' 'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!' Viu? Olha eu acho que eu vou seguir carreira de ator.

Ta, ta eu entendi! Voltando para como eu descobrir todo isso do babaca, bem eu meio que SEM QUERER eu ouvir uma conversa da Minha Deusa com a Granger...

_"Caramba! To atrasado para aquela maldita aula de Historia da Magia, porque existe uma matéria dessa? Só se for pra tirar um atraso dos seus sonhos, ou mesmo pras meninas ficarem fofocando iguais matracas velhas que não param de falar um minuto sequer! To quase chegando ainda bem! Pera, eu conheço essa voz. Walters e Sangue-Granger-Ruim? _

_-Ai Mione ele é um doce sabe, carinhoso, me ouve, diz sempre que gosta muito de mim e ainda por cima me manda um monte de bilhetinhos românticos!-Ela disse toda derretida 'Eca!'_

_-Nossa Li, então você está apaixonada?-Isso Granger até que enfim fez algo que presta nessa vida. Vai logo Walters você está apaixonada?'_

_-Esse é o grande problema Mi, eu acho que não. - Ela disse com uma carinha de triste e eu com uma cara super, hiper feliz!_

_-Mas porque não Li? Você num disse que ele é tudo, brasileiro e tal? O que ta impedindo?-Cala a boca Granger se ela disse que não é porque não. Mas porque todas as mulheres precisam ter sempre uma resposta coerente hein? Que eu saiba 'não' também é uma palavra e toda palavra é uma resposta._

_-Porque quando a gente ta apaixonada a gente sente que rola um sentimento maior, e acho que to mais considerado o Mark como um amigo do que algo a mais entendeu? Acho que eu ainda não conheci aquele cara que faça meu coração bater mais rápido!-Olha só eu falta eu pular de alegria porque o riso ta quase me denunciando! Que maravilha então eu vou ser esse cara senhorita Walters você vai ver!"._

**Pedras me ensinaram a voar  
O amor me ensinou a mentir  
A vida me ensinou a morrer  
assim, não é difícil cair  
quando você flutua como uma bala de canhão**

Foi ai que eu comecei a bolar um plano pra conseguir que ela prove do meu MARAVILHOSO (como ela mesmo disse, vocês estão de prova la em cima!) beijo! Mas aonde eu poderia fazer isso era um grande problema então eu meio que saia a noite e ia pensar no lago. Eu já contei pra vocês que a coisa que mais adoro nesse mundo é a noite, a lua e as estrelas, me sinto em paz, sem obrigações, me sinto bem-humorado( Por incrível que parece). A Lua me hipnotiza, me deixa com uma vontade louca de pegá-la e colocá-la no bolso, e vê-la quando quiser. Acho que eu sempre fui atraído pela as coisas que eu não posso ter, esse é meu mal!

Em uma dessas noites de espadelas eu estava voltando do lago quando encontro a pessoa que também me deixava assim, em paz...

_"A lua essa noite estava linda, não linda não, maravilhosa! Consegui ficar calmo, sem ninguém pra me julgar ou me encher o saco, só eu e meus pensamentos. Tem coisa mais maravilhosa?_

_Já estava nos corredores de Hogwarts quando ouvi passos que vinham em minha direção, quer dizer em direção da saída do castelo. Quando a sombra da menina, pelas curvas deu pra perceber que era uma menina, e uma menina bem gostosa. Os cabelos grandes e quando vi era a Allison! Bingo. Todo o plano começou a se forma na minha cabeça. Qual era o plano? _

_Encher o saco dela e um pouco e deixar rolar!_

_-Walters fora da cama a esse horário?_

_-Malfoy pelo que eu saiba você também está fora da cama!_

_-Ah, mas á uma grande diferença entre eu e você._

_-E qual seria essa diferença? Que tem uma pessoa inteligente e outra não nesse corredor e que por incrível que parece você não é essa pessoa? Porque eu pelo pouco tempo que estou aqui já ouvi falar do seu ego do tamanho de uma melancia Malfoy!_

_-Em primeiro lugar eu não sou egocêntrico só um pouco REALISTA. Segunda é que não é essa a diferença não ta? A diferencia é que eu sou monitor e você é apenas uma aluna que não conhece as regras._

_-E eu posso saber que regras eu não sei?_

_-Uma delas é que não se pode andar pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher, coisa que você a Quarta integrante do trio Maravilha não está cumprindo!_

_-E o que você tem a haver com isso?_

_-Bom eu posso te mandar para a sala da McGonagall_ _pra ela vê o que faz com você, porque você sabe neh? Sou monitor tenho obrigações sabe? _

_-Ta Malfoy eu vo volta pra cama e você esquece que me viu aqui tudo bem?_

_-Não vai ser tão fácil assim não!_

_-Por que não Malfoy?_

_-Porque eu tenho outros planos pra você...-falei com o olhar maligno. Hahaha!_

_-Que planos seriam esses?_

_-Eu quero que você bem... fosse para cama comigo..-Não eu não sou tão canalha assim, é só que eu quero que ela fica um pouco mais ativa, vocês sabem, me batesse e foi o que aconteceu!_

_Os olhos dela faiscavam de raiva, quando vi já estava segurando o seu braço fino mais firme, macio como uma pétala de rosa, foi por muito pouco que ela não me bate viu? Essas são as vantagens de ser um apanhador!_

_Segurei firme e olhei dentro daqueles olhos que tantos estavam me enlouquecendo desde de quando a vi pela primeira vez! Com a mão livre passei pelo rosto perfeito a arrepiando e me arrepiando também, senti um calor no peito quando vi que com o meu toque ela fecho os olhos e com isso fui no embalo pra guardar na minha memória aquele momento, quando abri os olhos não agüentei e me aproximei, um aroma doce como de uma rosa invadiu meus sentidos. Quando toquei meus lábios nos dela uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, as borboletas se agitaram no meu estomago e minha razão foi dar um passeio!_

_Quando vi que não havia resistência soltei seu braço e coloquei minhas duas mãos em sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim, senti ela colada em mim, seus braços em meu pescoço e todos meus poros gritaram de felicidade quando ela pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, como um menino obediente abri minha boca e senti sua língua tocar a minha. No começo foi um beijo calmo, carinho e ate gentil, mas depois foi aumentando a veracidade, e nos dois procurávamos um ao outro como água no deserto._

_De uma hora pra outra toda aquela sensação nova de estar completo se desfez como estar num sonho e acordar. Olhei e ela estava longe já!_

_Aquele foi o beijo mais gostoso de toda a minha vida!"._

**Pedras me ensinaram a voar  
O amor me ensinou a chorar  
Então venha, coragem  
Ensine-me a ser tímido  
Porque não é difícil se apaixonar**

Posso ter experimentado topos os tipos de beijos imaginados ai na sua cabecinha, o possessivo, o sexy, o tímido, o carinhoso, o ansioso, o desajeitado, etc... Já tive todas as sensações também, mas todas as sensações juntas, de uma vez só? Não, essa foi à primeira vez!

Deu-me vontade de segurar ela e não soltar mais, vontade de sentir os lábios dela nos meus pra sempre, sem Potter, sem Papai, sem ninguém pra impedir de ficar com ela.

Mas como nada é como a gente quer ne? O que me deixou mais intrigado foi ela ter ido embora sem me dizer nem tchau, será que eu tenho mal hálito e não sei? Não, isso é impossível, sou o ser mais cheiroso da face da terra! Ou então eu beijo horrivelmente mal? Não, isso não poder ser também, porque o que eu mais escuto quando termino de beijar uma menina é 'Continua...', então isso não é!

Já sei, ela adorou o beijo, sentiu todas aquelas sensações com o beijo, mas está muito confusa porque pra ela eu sou o ser mais desprezível do mundo mágico! Não isso concerteza não é! Desisto!

Caramba, a gente se beijou cara, isso pra mim e pra varias pessoas é muito importante!

O Voldemort furioso não era nada comparado a mim, eu não consegui falar com a Allison, e eu já estava ficando louco, meus sonhos tinham sempre as mãos dela no meu pescoço, eu comecei a ter sonhos nada inocentes em que eu acordava suado e precisando de um banho gelado!

E se você pensa que não tem como piorar eu te falo que tem, pra começar eu falo quando durmo acredita? É, pra piorar ainda mais eu meio que falei coisas quando estava tendo esses sonhos um pouco indecentes no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Adivinha quem conseguiu escutar tudo?Se você falou aquele elfo nojento você acertou em cheio! Dobby...Ele era MEU elfo doméstico e tudo por causa daquele Potter...Quer saber o que aconteceu? Ele contou tudo pro ser mais impertinente desse mundo, o meu pior inimigo! Fiquei sabendo na manha seguinte...

"_Graças a Merlim um horário livre, não agüentava mais esses professores dementes falando na minha cabeça, ainda mais agora que eu não tenha mais cabeça pra nada, só para aquele maldito beijos que não sai das minhas lembranças, estou pensando seriamente em comprar uma penseira pra mim! Se bem que meu pai nunca compraria um a pra mim..._

_-Se não é o sonhador...-Aquela voz me irritava de uma tal forma!_

_-Que foi Pottinho?Veio pedir algo para mim?_

_-Não, vim só saber como vão seus sonhos, se já da pra fazer um filme pornô?_

_-O que você está querendo dizer com isso o Testa-rachada?_

_-Que a Allison não é pra você Malfoy!_

_-Então ela é pra quem posso saber? Pra você?_

_- Não, não é pra mim, se você não sabe eu namoro e AMO a Gina muito não sou igual você. Cafajeste que beija uma menina no corredor que te odeia e nem vai dar explicações!_

_-Como você sabe disse babaca?_

_-Eu sou o melhor amigo dela e tudo que acontece com ela eu sei. E o sentimento que esta crescendo nela eu não aprovo, mas como eu não posso mandar nem no meu coração imagine no dela! Só vim aqui pra te dizer que se você quer só brincar com ela nem vá falar sobre isso. ENTENDEU?_

_-Você não manda em mim Potter, o que eu quiser fazer eu faço e não preciso de conselhos de você. Mas só pra você saber ela é o único ser desse mundo que eu não machucaria nem por um milhão de galeões. _

_-Bom saber, porque se você machucar ela só um pouquinho, acho melhor você fugir do mapa, porque eu te encontro aonde você estiver e te mato Malfoy!_

_-Mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de medo, eu pago pra ver!_

_-Acho melhor você correr Malfoy pra falar com ela porque sua batata ta assando!_

_Ah! Mas esse Potter é um metido a herói de uma figa! Só uma coisa que esta martelando na minha cabeça...Que sentimento que está crescendo dentro dela?"_

É essa conversinha com aquele ser imprestável não foi nada comparado ao o que eu fiz depois! Se vocês acham que bati nele ate aquela cabeça oca ficar uma gelatina vocês se enganaram, mesmo que essa idéia seja genial, eu apenas fui tentar esfriar minha cabeça um pouco. Fui dar uma volta nos corredores, igualzinho daquela vez que rolou aquele beijo! Mas...Ta melhor eu mandar mais um Flash-back...Só pra vocês tomarem conhecimento, isso já ta me enchendo, se bem que esse é o ultimo! Manda vê.

"_Aquela noite estava linda para todos, menos pra mim é claro. Nunca um Malfoy pode se dar bem nessas historinhas não? Poxa, eu sou um ser igual todos os outros ne?'Mas aquele Potter filho-da-Mae vai se ver comigo quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito, e pior falar da Allison DAQUELE jeito, como se fosse o dono dela. Senti tanta raiva que quando fui ver minha mão já estava sangrando e eu não sentia mais minha mão. Tenho cada idéia mesmo, quem é tão inteligente de dar um murro na parede de um castelo imenso? Esqueci da dor quando vi que uma menina linda com quem eu vinha sonhando freqüentemente estava na minha frente com uma expressão meia estranha, como se achasse que eu estava louco, se bem que nesse exato minuto ate eu acho que eu estou enlouquecendo._

_-O que deu na sua cabeça pra esmurrar a parede?-Ela me perguntou pegando minha mão e olhando o machucado, meu estomago deu uma cambalhota com a sensação da pele dela de encontro com a minha, e quando vi já tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto._

_-Eu meio que...Tive vontade._

_-Mas porque não esmurra um travesseiro, e não uma parede ne?Não esta tão feio, mas vai doer bastante daqui umas horas .- Disse, pegando um lenço e amarrando na minha mão._

_-Brigado – Falei meio sem jeito, não sou muito bom com pedidos de desculpas._

_-Não tem de que. Bom, acho que já vou indo, e vê se cuida desse machucado direito. – A Vi se afastando de mim._

_Não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando vi, ela já estava encurralada na parede por mim, meus olhos em seus lábios rosados e ela me olhando como se eu fosse um lunático. Mas Merlim sabe o quanto eu estava me controlando pra não beijar ela naquele momento._

_-O que...Você...está fazen..do...Malfoy?- ela me disse com a voz fraca e falha como se quisesse que eu fizesse tudo o que eu estava me controlando pra NÂO fazer._

_-O que eu estou com vontade de fazer desde daquele beijo no corredor aquela noite._

_Beijei ela com toda a vontade que estava guardada dentro de mim por semanas, com todo o ardor que eu pude, com toda a urgência de que aquele beijo fosse o ultimo, mostrando pra ela que se o mundo acabasse naquele momento eu seria o homem mais feliz de todo o universo. Mas depois de toda essa euforia, o beijo foi ser tornando mais lento, mais apaixonante, mais amoroso possível, com aquele beijo eu tentei mostrar pra ela todo o sentimento que eu tinha. Senti ela fazendo carinho na minha nuca e passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo ela se arrepiar com meu toque e adorando todas aquelas sensações de estar no paraíso. Mas como se fosse uma tradição ela resolveu perceber que ela estava beijando o 'Ser mais nojento da fase da Terra' e saiu correndo de novo! Oh vida desprazerosa."_

**E eu não quero assustá-la  
não é difícil se apaixonar  
e eu não quero perder  
não é difícil crescer  
quando você sabe que simplesmente não sabe**

Depois de tanta lembrança minha cabeça está uma bagunça, mas o que está mais confuso aqui dentro é o que eu vou fazer pra ela acreditar em mim? Como eu vou fazer ela acredita que eu preciso dela pra viver? Se o Potter já não fez a cabeça dela contra mim depois daquele showzinho que ele tentou fazer pra me amedrontar! Ele não percebeu que eu não tenho medo do meu pai quando acorda de mau humor vou ter medo dele? Faça me o favor. Ta, chega de distração eu preciso de um plano rápido, muito rápido. Quem saberia me dizer o que eu poderia fazer pra ter a Allison pra mim? Pro Potter-Prepotente eu não vou pedir nem morto, imagine eu me humilhando por uma ajuda daquele babaca. O Weasley não sabe nem o que ele comeu no almoço de ontem, imaginem se ele sabe algo da Allison. A Wesaley-Gralha com certeza vai ta com o Potter, então seria a mesma coisa se eu pedisse pro Potter então nem por um milhão de galeões. O que me sobra? A Granger-Sangue-Ruim-Devoradora-De-Livros. Eca! Ta Draco você precisa se acostumar e pelo menos tratar todos aqueles babacas cordialmente porque você quer namorar a melhor amiga deles, então seja superior á eles, se não você não vai ganhar nem um 'Sinto muito' da Allison! Onde estaria a Granger? Nossa mais que pergunta mais estúpida. Onde estaria uma CDF maníaca por livros? Biblioteca obvio!

Coloquei o lenço dentro do bolso da calça e sai em disparada pra Biblioteca. Tenho uma coisa pra observar, sabia que quanto mais você esta com pressa mais gente aparece pra encher o seu saco e conseguir te irritar? Pois é verdade, quando estava quase chegando na biblioteca quem me para? Se você respondeu a Monga da Parkinson você acertou em cheio.

-Draquinho, que bom que eu te achei aqui. Imagina que eu estava mesmo te procurando? Eu quero saber se você tem um minutinho pra me divertir? – Nessa hora eu pensei, seria mais fácil ignorar uma pessoa tão desprovida de cérebro ou mandar ela pros quintos dos infernos pra vê se ela NUNCA mais te enche o saco? Tic tac...Tic tac...Tic Tac. Resolvi pela primeira opção, mesmo que a segunda seja muito tentadora!

Passei reto por ela e entrei como um furacão na biblioteca, procurei com os olhos a Granger e consegui ver ela na ultima mesa do fundo, coberta por livros ate a cabeça, só dava pra ver a palha de aço que ela chama de cabelo!

-Granger eu preciso muito conversar com você – Quem ouve isso de mim pra Granger acha que me jogaram um feitiço Confundus não?

-Malfoy? – Ela me perguntou com uma cara com uma mistura de confusão e surpresa.

-Não, o James Blond.

-Você conhece o James blond?

-Sim, mas eu num vim aqui pra falar sobre filmes trouxas! Quero ter uma conversa muito seria com você. Posso sentar?

-Olha se for pra encher meu saco, ou me ofender, ou me deixar mau-humorada não você não pode sentar.

-Eu não vim aqui pra falar sobre você, isso seria perca de tempo.

-Oh ai, já começou. Tchau Malfoy, vai embora e me deixa estudar!

-Tá, ãm...Como é mesmo?... A é...Desculpa. – Eu não sou de fazer isso não? Mas era uma questão de vida ou morte.

-Nossa agora eu acreditei que você veio em missão de paz. Pode falar o que você quer Malfoy. Senta ai!

-Olha, eu quero falar da Allison.

-Ah. Até que enfim hein Malfoy? Demoro mais resolveu fazer alguma coisa em relação a tudo o que aconteceu! Ela estava e está uma pilha de nervos!

-Então ela falou o que aconteceu pra você?

-Lógico eu sou a melhor amiga dela Malfoy, na verdade eu e o Harry, mas pela sua expressão acho que você já sabia disso.

-Infelizmente eu já fiquei sabendo! Olha o que eu quero de você é que você me diga o que eu faço pra ela ficar comigo.

-Mas você quer realmente a Allison? De verdade Malfoy, sem duvidas nenhumas?

-Neste instante é o que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Eu vou te contar uma coisa Granger, mas isso não significa que eu seja seu amigo viu?

-Tá Malfoy. Eu já entendi, agora fala logo!

-Quando eu tinha mais ou menos uns 5 ou 6 anos eu tinha uma paixão na vida, olhar o céu de noite, era quase um ritual, eu jantava com meus pais e subia no meu quarto e ficava na varando deitado num sofá que tinha lá, olhava pra cima e via tudo, prestava atenção em tudo. Na lua e sua magnitude, nas estrelas e seu brilho simples e ao mesmo tempo perfeito, em como céu azul escuro dava a impressão de ser um fundo pra uma magnífica pintura. Eu ficava imaginando em como seria tocar a lua e as estrelas, em como seria ter elas só pra mim. Em uma noite eu resolvi tentar pegá-las, amarrei uma corda bem grossa e grande no corrimão da varanda e joguei lá pro alto, mas por mais que eu jogasse eu não conseguia pegar, eu fiquei tão frustrado que comecei a chorar, minha mãe ouviu e foi correndo no meu quarto e me encontrou deitado no sofá chorando, ela não entendeu porque eu estava chorando tanto, eu expliquei pra ela que amava a lua e as estrelas, mas que eu não conseguia tê-las só pra mim. Minha mãe então me disse que quando se ama alguém ou alguma coisa com tanta força assim, você nunca pode tê-la só pra você, porque quando se prende alguém assim você não esta amando ela como deveria. Que quando se ama você quer ver essa pessoa feliz com ou sem você, mesmo que seja só de longe, mas que mesmo longe você nunca vai esquecer ela porque ela vai estar sempre no seu coração. Então depois disso eu sempre deitava no sofá e olhava as estrelas de longe mais mesmo assim bem perto de mim.

-Que lindo Malfoy, mas o que tem a ver com a Allison essa historia?

-Eu só quero que ela saiba que eu a amo, e que mesmo que ela não me ame de volta eu vou sempre amá-la de longe, porque pra mim ela vai ta sempre no meu coração como meu primeiro e verdadeiro amor. E que eu nunca machucaria ela por nada nesse mundo, e muito menos a obrigaria a ficar comigo, porque eu quero que ela seja feliz com ou sem mim!

-Então eu quero que você saiba que eu vou ser feliz, mas que vai ser com você Draco. Porque eu também Te amo e nunca deixaria você sofrer por minha causa. Eu nunca seria as estrelas ou a lua pra você, eu estou em seu alcance, aqui na sua frente e com uma vontade louca de ficar com você!

Quando ouvi aquela voz e tudo que ela me disse meu coração foi parar na boca de tanto que bateu. Senti uma alegria imensa e mesmo que seja proibido se agarrar na biblioteca e que a Granger estava ali olhando pra gente, eu a beijei com todo o amor que eu consegui! E foi como todos os beijos que eu dei nela, inesquecível e maravilho!

Pode ser que esse amor não dure pra sempre, e que talvez um de nos tenha que amar o outro de longe daqui um tempo, mas o que mais importava era o agora e não o futuro. Porque o futuro é incerto e muito duvidoso, então pro bem desse momento acho melhor só pensar no presente e em como é bom amar alguém de tão perto.

E que nada é por acaso!

**Não sabe  
Não sabe**

**; Fiim ;D**

* * *

**N/A: Caraaaambe, ate que enfim arrumei essa fic! Ela tava na minha cabeça a muuuuito tempo, é meeu xodóziinho porquee teem uma persoonageem que euu teeenhoo na minha cabeça como o par perfeeito pro looiriinho! ;D Entãão está aeee! Espeero que gossteem e comentem!  
A musica que ta aii é Cannonball do Damien Rice. Liiinda musica, uma boa escolha pra ouvir quando estiver lendo! Obriigado....**


End file.
